Human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) is a glycoprotein produced by the placenta soon after fertilization. This hormone has the crucial role of maintaining steroid production by the corpus luteum in early pregnancy, and ensures that pregnancy progresses unabated. Thus, the detection of hCG has been utilized as a marker for pregnancy in women. Accordingly, measurement of hCG in blood or urine has been the basis of prior and current pregnancy tests or devices.